


Lights Down Low

by NastyBambino



Series: BuckyBarnesBingo2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Theater Blow Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Steve is brazen while on a date with Bucky. (Bingo Square K4)





	Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had that I got lucky enough to be able to apply to the bingo. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Bucky has been on edge all night waiting for the movie. “I have a surprise for you,” Steve had said, shit-eating grin firmly in place. He can’t help but be wary even as Steve pulls him into the theater, looking far too eager for a simple movie that they heard was shit. They buy their tickets and head straight inside, finding an out-of-sight seat like they always do. They’re lucky enough to end up with the place to themselves.

He doesn’t get clued in until the lights go off and the movie starts. Steve moves onto the floor and in between Bucky’s legs, looking up at his wide-eyed stare with a shy smile. He carefully undoes Bucky’s pants, and he suddenly understands why Steve made sure he wore pants that didn’t need a belt. Steve pulls out his flaccid cock, so large in his small hands, and slowly takes him into his mouth until he takes him as far as he can, a little more than halfway. Bucky bites his knuckle and tilts his head back, letting out a soft gasp. He settles a hand on the back of Steve’s head as it starts to bob, thin hand stroking his shaft as he sucks. He wishes he could call out his passion, releases the moans and soft grunts that he has to swallow back to keep them hidden, but instead shows his pleasure in his grip on Steve’s hair and the minute buck of his hips.

Steve pulls back and continues his stroking, licking his already red lips then swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. Bucky’s breath hitches, and he looks down at him just in time to see him take his cock in again. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispers, just barely heard over the movie. “Stevie, your mouth…” He feels more than hears the hum he lets out in response and has to keep himself from fucking forward and choking him on accident. His other hand grips the arm rest ferociously, a high whimper leaving him despite himself. He covers it with a cough, not fully sure if someone is wandering around and checking the theaters. Steve pulls back to give him a grin, stroking his cock faster and wiping drool off of his chin. _Little shit_.

He nearly whines in protest when the hand leaves his cock but feels the pressure in his gut tighten more as Steve pulls out his cock, licking his hand before wrapping it around himself with a soft keen. Steve takes his cock in again with renewed vigor, bobbing his head and stroking what he can’t fit inside as he strokes himself. Bucky rocks his hips in time with his movements as he grips his hair tighter. Steve goes slack and lets Bucky take over, fucking his face almost tenderly, getting his satisfaction without pushing him too far. The way Steve stares up at him with a mix of lust and adoration has his head spinning and his cock pulsing. It doesn’t take more than a few thrusts for him to shoot onto Steve’s tongue, feeling the little whine the smaller man lets out as he covers his own hand with cum.

Steve keeps his gaze as he swallows Bucky’s cum then licks his own off of his hand. Bucky’s cock twitches valiantly, but he instead tucks it back into his pants as the smaller man does the same, righting himself before sitting next to him again. They hold hands through the rest of the movie, enjoying their afterglow and the rush from doing something that could get them in trouble. They share little kisses before they have to leave, hands in pockets and looking, for all intents and purposes, like the buddies they did when they first arrived. They don’t talk again until they’re back in their little apartment; Bucky brings his hand down on Steve’s ass with a satisfying smack, grinning at the protesting squeak. “You’re a little minx, ya know that?” Steve grins at him.

“Just for you and you alone, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is a naughty boy hehe. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
